


Company

by ghouldere



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, basically fluff, with a lil bit of angsty feels ? ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghouldere/pseuds/ghouldere
Summary: Kisumi Shigino has been injured from a basketball match, and you, being the closest person to him, were always there for him.





	Company

Your pink-haired childhood friend has returned to Iwatobi High School as a third year student. Not only that, but he has also joined the basketball team in which you, Haru, and the others fully supported him by attending basketball matches to cheer him on.

Unfortunately, a foul accident happened at a game two days ago, resulting in him having a back injury, leaving him temporarily paralyzed.

You watched as Kisumi peacefully sleeps, his rhythmic breathing making his shoulders rise and fall along. It wasn’t long until a nurse comes in to bring his daily supplements and food.

It was afternoon, and your dear friend has been in here ever since the accident happened. You on the other hand are his company - their mother lives abroad and you, being the closest and oldest friend to him, were the only suitable person left to take care of him. The school had allowed you to not attend classes until Kisumi gets better, much to your relief.

Later at 4pm, Kisumi's younger brother, Hayato, along with Haru and the swimming gang, will pay a visit. They always visit at 4 pm after the classes end.

You hear soft grumbling noises beside you and you look up at the awakened male. You smile and stood up, taking his hand in yours. “How are you feeling?”

Kisumi takes a moment to adjust his eyesight at you. “[F/N]?” He tries to sit up but yelps in pain in the process.

You panic in return and tried to make him lie down. “K-Kisumi, don’t sit up yet! Your back’s still hurting!”

He whines in protest like a child and frowns. “[F/N], I’m not a kid…” his purple eyes shot at you, making you sigh. “Are you stupid? Your back is injured and you can’t force yourself to move if it hurts too much!”

The pink-haired male thought for a moment and decided to give up. He lies down and looks up at you with wonder. “Do you ever go home?” You blinked. “What?”

“You’ve been staying in here for two days now… The nurses can take care of me, you know.”

You shake your head. “The school permitted me to be your company until you get better.”

Kisumi looks down at his hand you’ve taken, causing a flare of pink dust on his cheeks. He averts his gaze somewhere, not wanting to get caught looking at your hands. “Is that so? I’m worrying you too much, aren’t I?”

You stare at him and gripped his hand a little tight. “It’s not your fault to begin with, Kisumi. That bastard crashed against you intentionally.” You gritted your teeth as you remembered the incident. “It was only a coincidence that we ran into each other.” Your friend told that a couple of times now, and you wonder why he keeps defending that player instead of himself. “I saw it with my own eyes, Kisumi. Don’t defend him.”

He lets out a heavy sigh, not wanting to bring up a fight with you. Since childhood, he knows how his fights with you usually end.  “Whatever you say, [F/N].”

ー

After Haruka and the others visited Kisumi (with Haru reassuring him that they will always bring Hayato home), it was time for the pink-haired man to have another medical examination.

The nurses guided your friend to his wheelchair and you immediately helped them, much to Kisumi’s annoyance.

You pushed Kisumi’s wheelchair while striding down the hallways to his doctor’s room until the two of you arrived.

While he was getting the examination, you were waiting outside of the room. Once you heard there was silence inside, a voice came. “Miss [F/N], could you come here for a second, please?” You stood up from the chair and walked inside the examination room. Kisumi has returned to his wheelchair and the doctor waits for you to come closer. “What is it, Dr. Kirishino?”

“As you may already know, Mr. Shigino has been paralyzed since the accident happened, but it will be only temporary, which is good news - but, I called you here because we need a companion for him to help him with everything.” He pauses for a while, waiting for you to respond with any questions. “Everything?”

“Yes, everything - not just by pushing their wheelchair, but also by helping them bathe, get dressed, feeding them-”

“What?” Kisumi’s jaw dropped, his eyes wide with shock and surprise. You, on the other hand, had the same reaction as him.

The doctor laughs. “Now, I’m not saying Miss [F/N] should do all that, but I’m asking her if she knows any suitable male friend to accompany you.”

“W-Why do I need such treatment, doc? I can do all those myself! There’s no way I’m going to let someone bathe me-”

The doctor’s face turns back to his normal expression, getting back into the main reason why Kisumi needs someone to do all those. “To increase the chance of curing your back as early as possible, your body needs to get up and do daily routines as any other person would do so that your back muscles are exercised. You cannot just lay on your bed all day and take daily supplements and examinations, can you, Mr. Shigino?”

A blush spread out on the said male’s cheeks from embarrassment. Even worse, he thought that you were assigned to do all those things to him. He turns to look at you, his eyes showing panic and desire to get out of this situation quickly.

You were caught off guard by the doctor’s statement as well, a faint blush surrounding your face. You stare back at your poor friend, unable to say any words at this moment. “I-I don’t know, doc… Aren’t those the nurse’s jobs…?”

Dr. Kirishino seem to have noticed the sudden awkward atmosphere around the room. “Indeed, they are - but for a young man like Shigino, he may prefer a friend instead of a nurse - someone whom he trusts the most and has been with him for a long time to avoid complications.” He clears his throat. “I’m not saying that the companion should exactly do all those things like a nanny, but you get me. They must help Shigino with everything and also tend to his needs.” He said to clear the misunderstandings that he assumed must be in your heads. “That’s still the same thing as seeing me naked while I take a bath…” Kisumi whined.

The doctor sighed and pulled his sleeve up to look at his wrist watch. “Okay, then. I’ll call one of your nurses instead to start tending you.”

Realizing the doctor has a point about the “friend” company, you spoke up immediately. “I-I’ll call one of our friends, and he’s a guy who I’m sure is capable of taking ca—”

“I would like [F/N] to accompany me, doc.” Your eyes went wide as you heard Kisumi’s request. Your heart beat went fast, your face already a flushing mess. “W-What are you talking about, Kisumi—”

The doctor was surprised as well, but a smile flashed across his face and nodded. “I had a feeling you were the closest person to him, Miss [F/N] - guess I was right. I didn’t want to ask you as I assumed you would decline the offer.” He takes off his glasses and put it down on a table.

Kisumi’s gaze was pointed anywhere but you. It was unsteady and there was also a visible pink hue on his cheeks. “Well, the examination is finished. Thank you for listening. I hope the two of you will be able to cooperate with each other without any awkwardness.” Dr. Kirishino chuckles and you quickly grabbed the handles of Kisumi’s wheelchair and pushed it, leaving the doctor in bewilderment.

“What the hell were you thinking, Kisuidiot?!” You snapped as you walked him down the hallways while stomping furiously.

Kisumi leans his head against the headrest and tilts his head up to look at you. “I don’t want Haru to take care of me - or Makoto or Rin or whoever you were planning to bring!” He faces forward and crosses his arms together, his eyebrows furrowing.

A vein popped in your head. “Seriously, Kisumi?! There are a lot of valid reasons why they are the ones who are most suitable to take care of you! One, they are GUYS. Two, they also grew up with us and don’t you tell me you have no trust in them!”

Silence enveloped the two of you and you stopped walking, causing the wheelchair to halt. Kisumi wasn’t saying anything, and you have no idea what his reaction is right now. He was just staring blankly in front, until he speaks up. “...I trust you the most, [F/N]. You’ve been there by my side the whole time, ever since we were young - that’s why I want you to be the one to take care of me.”

He does not budge and you froze in place. Your heartbeat stops as you clutched the handles tightly. What is this you are feeling?

You returned to your senses and shook your head to dismiss any thoughts that were running in your mind. Thoughts that kept you awake at night about a certain man.

Not saying anything, you continued to push him to his room.

ー

The next morning came by, and you heard a familiar whine. “[F/N]... I want some water, please.”

You slowly wake up, rubbing your eyes in the process. A yawn escapes your lips as you cover your mouth. “Water? Okay…” You groggily stood up from your seat beside his bed and poured water in the glass. You handed it to him and he drinks it all in one gulp. “Too thirsty, eh?” You chuckled teasingly, in which Kisumi glares back at you.

The air around the room felt humid, sweat running down your face after you woke up. Kisumi sets down the water on the side table, his breathing shallow. You notice him squirming under the sheets, beads of sweat rolling down the corner of his face. “O-Oi, Kisumi… do you need a bath?”

He snaps his head at you and shakes his head aggressively. “N-Nah, I’m just sweating, that’s all!”

You squint your eyes at him in curiosity. “You’re sweating buckets, Kisumi. Let’s go.” You dragged the blankets away from him and noticed a few stains on his shirt. You couldn’t help but laugh.

Pinching your nose in disgust, you teased him. “Eww, you have soooo many sweat stains on your shirt!”

Kisumi blushes and yells embarrassingly at you. “O-Oi, stop teasing me, [F/N]!” He crosses his arms and puffs his cheeks.

You squeal at his adorable pose and poked his cheek. “You adorable whiny baby. Come on, let’s get you up.” You scooped your arm behind him to get him up. It was painful for him, but he couldn’t wait to get out of his sweat stained clothes.

You carrying him was a bit difficult since he was taller and heavier than you, but you didn’t mind. You’re willing to do anything for your best friend.

Once you entered the bathroom, you sat him down the toilet to grab his clothes from the bag his brother brought along. It contained Kisumi’s necessities, including his PS4. You also didn’t mind grabbing his boxers.

Returning back to the bathroom, you saw Kisumi already half naked - and also standing.

This wasn’t the first time you saw his fair muscular body. The first time was when you would go on vacations at the beach with his family - but that was way before he moved to a different school. His body had drastically changed, you thought. His muscles were more evident and muscular.

“[F/N]?” you snapped back to reality and realized you were staring at him too much. You quickly put down the clothes on a shelf and cleared your throat. “Y-Yes?” You avoid his lingering gaze on you.

“I’m dying to take a bath now, can I?” You looked at him and nodded, blushing. “O-Of course!” Kisumi smiles and closes the curtain. “I’ll call you when I need something, okay?” You hum in response, already knowing that. “...Or when you need someone to help you wash?” You mocked once again, turning your head away from him.

You hear the curtains open again and you stare at him, trying not to look down. “Do you want to?” He snaps back, a smirk curling its way up to his lips.

You blushed furiously and scoffed, completely turning away from him. “Nu-uh! Now go wash yourself or else your stench will surround me in this small room.”

Kisumi giggles in reply and closes back the curtain. The sound of the water splashing can be heard. You try your best to avoid of thinking about Kisumi at the moment, considering the situation you’re in.

After a few moments of silence with the water as the only sound in the room, the pink-haired man’s voice echoes behind the curtains. “[F/N]... can you come here, please?”

You turned to his direction and went to him with no hesitation, but stopped before you can take a closer look inside. “What is it, Kisumi?”

“Can you wash my back for me?” Your eyes widen a bit at his request, but if he needs it, then there’s no other choice. “Don’t worry, I’m clothed down there.” A small laugh from his echoes around the bathroom.

You blush in return and slid the curtains open, enough to reveal Kisumi’s childish grin. “Yo.” He waves before you flashed him a smile back. You hopped in the bathtub and sat behind Kisumi, your clothes now wet. “Wow, are you that eager to wash me?” He smirks. “As if! Now give me the soap.” Kisumi gives you the said item and you slowly and carefully washed his back.

It was fun, really.

Kisumi was enjoying it too. He leans his body to you more, making you feel butterflies in your stomach. _That feeling again._

This moment makes you feel nostalgic. You wish to spend more days like this with him.

You decided to wash his hair as well, not caring if he had done it already. He doesn’t mind anyway, as long as it was you.

“And done.” You say as you rinse his back and hair with water while whistling a random tune. You ruffle his wet, pink hair that you’ve grown to love. Kisumi was already feeling sleepy because of your soft touch, but he tries to stay awake. He turns to you and smiles. “Thank you, [F/N]. I appreciate it very much.”

“No problemo, child.” You grab the towel hanging from a rail and dried his hair with it. Your hands trailed down his neck, then his muscular back. You stare at how relaxed his muscles are as you continued to drag the towel along his spine.

Kisumi doesn’t know why he feels… slightly aroused right now.

“O-Okay, that’s enough, [F/N]! I-I can finish up from here.” He sheepishly says without turning to you as it would hurt his back. You paused and shrugged. “Okay.”

You slowly exit the bathtub and sat on the toilet’s cover, patiently waiting for him.

After a few minutes, Kisumi gets out of the tub, his hair now slightly dry. You point at the clothes on the shelf and he grins gratefully at you. “I’m going out now,” You say before standing up and were about to open the door but Kisumi interrupted you. “Your touch was very relaxing, [F/N]. I liked it very much.”

You took a moment to process his words, your ears reddening. Kisumi has realized what he said and blushed furiously. “I-I mean, it was relaxing to the point that it made me feel sleepy…” You chuckled at his flustered state. “Don’t go sleeping on me while I’m putting effort in washing you, Kissu-me~” The male deadpans at your mockery. “That name never goes away, does it?” He asks while putting on his shirt.

“Yep, it will never.”

ー

Evening has arrived.

You were feeding him the hospital’s soup which tasted bland. “Why do hospital soups taste nothing?” Kisumi asks, frowning while chewing on the said food. You shrugged in reply. “I wonder too.” Kisumi swallows the soup and opens his mouth like a child. You were clearly spoiling him, but it didn’t matter to you. It almost felt like the two of you were playfully acting  like a mother and a child. “I miss your soup, [F/N]. You always make me one whenever I’m sick. Do you remember that?”

You smile at the memory of it. “Yes, I do.”

The same thing happened continuously until there was nothing left in the bowl. You gave him a glass of water and his evening medicine. After that, you let him play his PS4 a bit until he gets tired.

It was already 10 pm.

Kisumi was watching you read a book beside the window, with the moonlight as your source of brightness. He takes in your peaceful and concentrated form. He wonders why he had only noticed your beauty now. There were girls that were flaunting at him since Junior High, and none of them were attractive to him. Sure, they were all decent-looking, but [F/N]? You always looked amazing to him, and your personality was one of the main things that made him really attracted to you. He kept ignoring the unfamiliar feeling he has been experiencing ever since the two of you became close. He thought that it will be wrong if he let that feeling consume him, because you were his friend. His childhood and best friend.

But don’t most couples start as best friends?

Kisumi shakes his head to get that thought off his mind. You look at him in curiosity. “What’s the matter?” You ask. “N-Nothing.” He mumbles, looking away and covering the half of his face with his hand to cover his flushed cheeks.

You closed the book and placed it on the side table. You approach him and put your hand on top of his. “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah, you?” He answers rather unconvincingly. “Of course I am.” You reply and grabbed a chair to sit on beside his bed. “Why were you staring at me like that? Is there dirt on my face?” You asked and Kisumi stares at you in shock. He cannot believe you had noticed that. What’s going to be his excuse now?

“T-There isn’t, [F/N]!” He immediately reassures you. He clears his throat to let his flustered state slide.

Silence takes over the room once again. It was deafening to you.

The light was turned off and the moonlight seeps in through the curtain slits, making Kisumi’s face clearer and making you look more beautiful.

“[F/N]?” Your pink-haired friend spoke up, breaking the silence. You look at him and hummed in response, motioning him to continue.

Kisume looks down, and you cannot read his expression - but he looks sad. “Am I a burden to you?”

It felt like an arrow just pierced through your heart. You have no idea why he asked that, or why he thought of that. _Does he think I’m that low to think of him as a burden?_ You said in your thoughts, and you wanted to let that out. To let him know that he is anything but a burden to you.

Kisumi was your best friend for a long time now, and seeing him ask a question like that made your heart ache.

He was very special to you, isn’t it obvious to him from the start?

“N-No, of course not…” You take his hand in yours for the second time - and this time, you clutched it tightly, never having the intention of letting go. You stare at him with all the passion and care for him. “You’re very special to me, Kisumi - ever since we were kids. I’d do anything for you - heck, maybe even sacrifice my own life for you. How could you think like that?”

The man was frozen in place, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. The skin contact, the passion in your eyes, the heartfelt words - it felt infinite. Never in his life had he thought that someone can make his heart beat that fast.

Is [F/N] really more than a friend to him?

Kisumi unconsciously slips his hands away from yours in embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry, maybe I’m just overthinking…”

You frowned at the quick disappearance of his hand. Somehow, an invisible force wants you to move closer to him. It felt like something was forcing you to tell your honest feelings about your childhood friend - and it’s not like it was against your will.

“Kisumi?” You mumble, standing up. You rested your knee on the mattress to move closer to him, your hands placed on either side of him. Your face inched closer to him, your eyes glinting with nothing but passion.

Kisumi was speechless. He tries his best not to do anything risky that might cause problems to your friendship, but 90% of the moment, he doesn’t seem to care. He wants to kiss you so bad.

He wants to love you as much as he wants to be loved by you.

“Y-Yes?” He managed to whisper back.

Once you were only inches away from him, you smiled warmly at him and touched your foreheads together. “I’m very lucky to have you.”

A tear escaped the male’s eye, his mouth opened in shock.

All this time, it was pure love he felt for you.

Kisumi cups your cheeks and stares at you longingly to admire your face, before crashing his lips against yours.

Your eyes momentarily closed before wrapping your arms around his neck, tangling your fingers in his fluffy hair.

The kiss was made out of pure bliss and adoration. His lips felt soft, and so was yours. Kisumi felt like he was drowning in you - in your whole existence.

The kiss lasted not too long, as the two of you needed time to breathe. You could feel your heartbeat’s pace quickening every moment passing by. It was the same as Kisumi’s.

Faces flushed with deep red, you chuckle at how every situation  you were feeling was the exact same as your best friend’s, whom you just kissed. Both were just shy to tell the truth.

“It feels like… you’re my soulmate, Kisumi Shigino.” Your face beamed with happiness as you said that. It felt good and true.

“I could say the same, [F/N].” He grins gleefully and wraps his arms around your waist, burying his face on your shoulder, breathing in your scent. “Although, you missed the chance of saying ‘Kissu-me’.”


End file.
